That Subway Man
by yourdailyangst
Summary: Pulang dini hari tidak buruk juga, toh bisa bertemu dengan pria subway itu. Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya ya? VKook. BL. AU. RNR PLISEU.


_**That Subway Man**_

 **By yourdailyangst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Kim Taehyung BTS, Jeon Jungkook BTS (VKook)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, AU, Typo or miss typo, no edit, endingnya rada maksa :')**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please be kind and leave your comment ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gangnam Subway, 02.15 KST**_

Jungkook menghela napas lelah. Bukannya ingin mengeluh, tapi porsi latihan hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Latihan nyanyi, dance dan kelas bahasa menguras emosinya habis-habisan hingga dini hari. Sialnya, sekolahnya sedang mengadakan ujian semester yang artinya setelah ini ia masih harus belajar lagi. Ugh… rasanya melelahkan.

Dengan wajah kuyu, Jungkook duduk di bangku subway. Memasang earphone ke telinganya dan memutar rekaman pelajaran. Bibirnya menggumam ulang kata-kata dari rekaman yang ia dengar, setengah mati memahami isi rekaman itu. Bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan nilai yang baik di akademisnya agar ia dapat latihan dengan tenang.

Subway pada jam segini terlihat sangat sepi. Jelas saja, ini sudah pukul 2 pagi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat di subway ini. Jungkook memerhatikan satu per satu orang yang ada di subway itu. Kebanyakan menggunakan pakaian formal, mungkin karyawan kantor yang pulang dari kerja lembur. Bosan, akhirnya ia berpaling memandang rel kereta dan memfokuskan diri pada rekaman yang didengar.

Menit berlalu, Jungkook mulai memahami isi rekaman pelajarannya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat dua wanita di sebelahnya sibuk kasak-kusuk sambil menunjuk ke arah tangga subway. Ia pun mengalihkan atensinya menuju tangga subway. Di sana terlihat seorang pria tinggi yang sedang menuruni tangga subway itu. Seketika Jungkook terpana.

Pria itu… sungguh luar biasa. Tubuh tinggi semampai dengan kharisma maskulin yang begitu kentara. Ia memakai bandana yang menutupi dahinya. Pakaian yang serba hitam menambah nilai ketampanannya. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang garis kuning batas berdiri subway. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya beralih pada mereka.

Pria tampan tersenyum ke arah Jungkook (atau kedua wanita itu?) dan menggangguk kepalanya sopan. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malu karena ketahuan memandangi pria itu, sedangkan kedua wanita di sampingnya memekik pelan.

Pria tampan itu kembali memandang ke depan dan menaikkan kerah turtle neck-nya hingga menutupi hidung. Jungkook pun kembali memerhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Semakin dilihat, rasanya pria itu semakin tampan. Dan auranya benar-benar maskulin. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandang pria tampan itu.

'Tapi rasanya pria itu familiar. Apa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat?' pikir Jungkook. 'Ah, kalau aku pernah bertemu pria setampan itu, mana mungkin aku melupakannya,' pikirnya lagi.

.

.

.

Pengumuman kereta yang akan datang membuat Jungkook tersentak dari acaranya memandangi si pria tampan. Buru-buru ia berdiri untuk menanti kereta. Diam-diam kembali melirik pria tampan itu. Berharap mereka akan satu kereta agar ia bisa memandangi pria itu.

.

.

.

Kereta yang ditunggu pun tiba, Jungkook memasuki kereta itu dan langsung duduk di bangku yang kosong. Menghela napas lega karena membayangkan ia akan pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat setelah menjalani kegiatan panjang. Ternyata, pria tampan itu juga menaiki kereta yang sama dengannya. Pria itu duduk di seberang Jungkook. Ia merasa tidak rugi pulang sedini ini jika bisa berpapasan dengan pria itu.

Jungkook terus memandangi pria itu dengan intens. Ia terus menatapi pria itu dengan tatapan memuja. Pria itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan memainkan smartphone-nya. Jungkook merasakan pipinya semakin panas karena memandangi pria itu. Ia penasaran bagaimana suara pria itu. Uh, pasti semaskulin penampilannya.

Belum pernah Jungkook merasa begitu penasaran dengan orang asing yang bahkan baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Entahlah, pria di seberangnya ini benar-benar _breathtaking_. Lihatlah rambut warm gray-nya yang menutupi bandana itu. Tatapan mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, serta bibir tipis yang terpahat sempurna sempat menyunggingkan senyum sopan kepadanya. Bahkan pakaian yang sedikit kebesaran itu tidak dapat menutupi bentuk tubuh semampainya. Pakaian serba hitam itu hanya menambah nilai plus dari kesempurnaan pria itu.

Duh, pipi Jungkook rasanya makin panas.

Apa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?

.

.

.

Kembali pengumuman kereta bergema. Kira-kira dua stasiun lagi Jungkook akan sampai di tujuannya. Itu artinya, mungkin, ia akan berpisah dengan pria tampan itu. Tanpa sadar ia memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Ia belum mau berpisah dengan pria itu, tapi kalau mengajaknya kenalan terlebih duluan… Jungkook malu.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ugh, seandainya ia punya keberanian sedikiiiiit saja untuk mengajak pria itu berkenalan.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide setelah memelototi smartphone-nya. Kenapa ia tidak ambil saja foto pria itu? Setidaknya, ketika Jungkook ingin melihat pria itu, ia punya fotonya kan?

Jungkook mengarahkan kamera smartphone-nya, sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat mencolok ketika mengambil foto pria itu. Beberapa kali ia mengambil foto pria itu diam-diam sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tiap gerakan yang dibuat pria itu pasti dipotret oleh Jungkook. Rasanya ia tidak dapat menghentikan jarinya untuk mengambil foto pria itu. Pesona pria itu sulit ditolak.

Mendadak smartphone-nya berbunyi dengan keras menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan panik Jungkook langsung mengangkat panggilan dari eomma-nya."Yeobeoseyo? eomma?" sahut Jungkook.

" _Kookie sayang, apa kau sudah selesai latihan?"_ tanya eomma-nya.

"Nde, Kookie dalam perjalan pulang. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi Kookie sampai. Eomma kenapa belum tidur?"

" _Eomma menunggu anak eomma yang manis ini. Tumben sekali Kookie belum pulang hingga dini hari seperti ini,"_

"Hari ini jadwal latihan Kookie dipadatkan. Eomma tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut" jawab Jungkook.

" _Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, sayang,"_

Jungkook kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Memalukan, smartphone-nya berbunyi di saat ia sedang sibuk memotret pria itu! Jungkook menaikkan pandangan untuk menatap si pria tampan. Dilihatnya pria itu tersenyum usil sambil memandanginya. Kembali pipinya memanas. Ia tidak ketahuan sedang mengambil foto kan?

Kemudian kereta berhenti di subway tujuan Jungkook. Ia buru-buru bangkit menuju pintu keluar, kepalang malu jika benar ia ketahuan memotret pria itu. Sekilas ia melirik pria itu, pria itu kembali sibuk dengan smartphone-nya. Sepertinya pria itu tidak tahu bahwa ia memotretnya.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Jungkook keluar dari kereta. Tidak mungkin juga ia terus menguntit pria itu, pastinya pria itu mendengar percakapannya ketika ditelpon eommanya tadi. Akan ketahuankan kalau ia tidak segera turun?

Idih, memang pria itu mendengarnya? Kookie ge-er nih.

Ugh, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan pria tampan itu lagi kah?

Akhirnya Jungkook pun keluar dari kereta itu dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak rela.

 _~yourdailyangst~_

 _ **A week later…**_

Jungkook sedang duduk sendiri di bangku dekat _vending machine_ di Gedung BigHit. Ia sedang berisitirahat setelah latihan dance selama 5 jam nonstop. Ia lelah, kawan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini juga demi mimpinya untuk berdiri di spotlight.

Omong-omong, ia berhasil menjalani ujian sekolahnya dengan baik. Tinggal menunggu hasilnya dan ia cukup yakin dengan hasilnya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan remedial.

Jungkook sedang melihat-lihat gallery foto di smartphone-nya, tepatnya foto pria yang menarik atensinya seminggu lalu di subway. Pria di foto itu terlihat menunduk sambil memandang smartphone di atas kakinya yang berlipat dan terlihat menyeringai.

Sumpah mati rasanya Jungkook merasa pernah melihat pria itu di suatu tempat. Seminggu ini ia terus berpikir di mana ia melihat pria itu. Semakin dipikirkan malah semakin _clueless_. Ia masih bengong menatapi foto itu hingga salah satu sunbae-nya menepuk bahunya hingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung bantet sialan! Kau mengangetkanku," pekik Jungkook.

"Heh, gigi kelinci! Sopan sedikit ya. Aku ini Hyung-mu. Panggil aku dengan sopan," keluh lelaki yang dipanggil bantet itu.

"Nde, maafkan aku Jimin-hyungnim," ujar Jungkook dengan nada mengejek.

Jimin hanya dapat mengelus dada menghadapi kelinci kecil di depannya ini. Untung saja Jungkook itu anak orang bukan anak kelinci, kalau tidak sudah habis disate Jungkook.

Jimin mengintip smartphone Jungkook yang masih melihat foto si pria subway. Lantas bertanya, "Heh, kelinci kecil. Kau kenal dengan pria itu?"

"Cih, kau sendiri memanggilku dengan tidak benar," decih Jungkook. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Cuma seminggu lalu aku kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di subway. Memangnya kenapa, hyung?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak tahu? Ia itu kan model yang cukup laris. Biasanya ia jadi model untuk designer indie sih. Kalau tidak salah kau pernah memakai baju yang ia jadi modelnya," jelas Jimin, "Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Tae, tae—apa ya? Kim Taehee? Atau Kim Taeyong ya?" kemudian Jimin mengambil smartphone-nya sendiri untuk browsing tentang pria subway itu. Setelah menemukannya, Jimin menunjukkan foto pria subway itu sedang berpose untuk memamerkan baju yang dipakainya.

"Lihat. Sayang sekali tidak ada keterangan namanya. Omong-omong—"

Jungkook membelalakan matanya, "Oh, ia model? Pantas saja ia tampan sekali…" gumamnya. Ia dapat mendengar Jimin mengatakan hal lain tentang si pria subway, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk fokus pada foto yang ada di smartphone-nya.

Jimin tersenyum usil melihat Jungkook yang terlihat berbinar-binar ketika menatap foto si pria subway. Jimin dapat merasakan aura merah muda dari tatapan Jungkook, "Wah wah, ada bocah yang lagi jatuh cinta ternyata," usil Jimin.

Jungkook hanya memanyunkan bibir malu. Sebal rasanya dikatai bocah oleh orang yang bahkan lebih pendek darimu. Lagipula, apa ia terlihat begitu tergila-gila dengan pria subway itu? Ia tidak jatuh hati pada pria subway itu kok.

—Belum yakin maksudnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku akan bertemu lagi dengan pria ini…" curhat Jungkook.

Jimin hanya menatap bingung Jungkook, "Kau tidak dengar omonganku tadi? Aku bilang kan—"

"Jungkook,"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memotong perkataan Jimin. Itu pelatih mereka. Ia memanggil Jungkook dengan wajah yang terlihat serius. Membuat Jungkook sedikit ngeri. Pelatih mereka mendekati mereka dan berdiri di depan Jungkook, "Jungkook, kau dipanggil Bang PD-nim," ujar pelatih mereka dengan nada serius.

Jungkook jadi merinding sendiri melihat pelatihnya seserius itu di luar ruang latihan. Ia jadi gugup dan menatap Jimin dengan memelas setelah pelatih mereka pergi. Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tatapan kelinci itu, "Kapok kau Jeon Jungkook. Dipanggil PD-nim, pasti kau akan mendapat teguran," goda Jimin.

"Hyung jangan begitu. Aku benar-benar takut. Bagaimana jika aku diberhentikan jadi trainee di sini?" ujar Jungkook dengan mata yang makin memelas dan suara yang bergetar takut. Tawa Jimin pecah melihat anak di depannya ketakutan seperti itu, sesekali ia yang iseng tidak masalah kan?

"Tenanglah," kata Jimin, "aku rasa PD-nim akan menyampaikan berita baik. Sebaiknya kau cepat ke ruangannya,"

.

.

.

"A-aku akan debut?" tanya Jungkook tidak percaya.

Saat ini ia berada di ruangan CEO BigHit. Ia baru saja dikabarkan dengan berita super baik. Berita yang benar-benar ia harapkan sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke gedung ini. Akhirnya penantiannya berbuah manis.

"Iya," jawab PD-nim, "Kau akan debut dengan Namjoon juga Jimin. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Siapapun yang melihat wajah Jungkook pasti akan gemas. Mata kelincinya membulat kaget tapi berbinar-binar, belum lagi bibir pink-nya terbuka mendukung kekagetannya. Ia akan debut dengan salah satu sunbae favorite-nya! Kim Namjoon, yang merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia memilih untuk menjadi trainee di BigHit, "Benarkah?" tanya Jungkook nyaris menjerit.

"Ya. Tapi kita akan menunggu hingga kau lulus sekolah baru bisa mendebutkanmu," ujar sang PD-nim, "Kau akan jadi member termuda di grup ini. Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan member lainnya,"

Jungkook hanya dapat mengganggukkan kepalanya girang, yah meskipun ia akan debut kurang lebih setahun lagi, tidak masalah. Belum lagi di grup itu akan ada Jimin yang sudah dianggap seperti Hyung-nya sendiri. Setidaknya ia tidak akan gugup jika harus berhadapan dengan idolanya nanti. Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu di belakangnya, menariknya kembali dari rasa euphoria.

"Ah, mungkin itu orang yang akan segrup denganmu, Jungkook. Tunggulah disini sebentar agar kalian dapat berkenalan," kata PD-nim. Bang PD-nim pun mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk itu untuk masuk.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi semampai. Jungkook melirik kaki lelaki itu yang menggunakan sepatu olahraga yang biasanya dipakai untuk dance. Lelaki itu memakai celana training dan T-shirt hitam yang sedikit basah karena keringat, mungkin lelaki itu baru saja selesai latihan. Tatapan Jungkook terus naik hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan pria itu dan menahan napas.

'Pria subway itu!' batin Jungkook panik. Seketika wajahnya memanas.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Jungkook dan menampilkan cengiran kotaknya yang menawan. Lelaki itu menyapa Bang PD dengan ceria. Jungkook tidak dapat fokus mendengar apa yang lelaki dan Bang PD nya bicarakan. Tatapannya fokus pada lelaki yang ia beri title pria subway.

Jungkook dapat mendengar dentuman jantungnya yang berdebar-debar seakan jantungnya berada di sebelah telinganya. Sampai-sampai ia merasa pening karena keras debaran jantungnya. Ia dan pria subway itu hanya berjarak sejengkal. Ia khawatir pria subway dapat mendengar suara jantungnya. Bahkan tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Jungkook?"

"I-iya?" lagi-lagi Jungkook nyaris menjerit kaget. Pria subway itu terkekeh kecil dengan suara beratnya dan itu hanya membuat Jungkook makin deg-degan. Bang PD hanya tersenyum maklum, kurang lebih paham dengan reaksi Jungkook yang terpesona dengan lelaki dengan senyum kotak itu.

"Dia Kim Taehyung," ujar Bang PD memperkenalkan lelaki yang berdiri di samping Jungkook, "Ia akan berada di grup yang sama denganmu kelak. Tapi, untuk sementara keberadaan akan disembunyikan," Jungkook hanya diam sambil melirik malu-malu pria subway itu, sedangkan si pria subway yang sadar diperhatikan masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya sambil lirik-lirik ke arah Jungkook, bedanya ia terang-terangan melirik Jungkook. Bang PD hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak didiknya tidak memperhatikannya.

~yourdailyangst~

Kini Kim Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah keluar dari ruangan Bang PD. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruangan latihan karena disuruh berkumpul di sana dengan calon member grup mereka yang lain, Bangtan Seoyeondan. Jungkook sempat ingin protes dengan nama grupnya yang aneh itu, tapi batal kerena keburu dipelototin oleh Bang PD.

Suasana canggung dirasakan Jungkook. Ia masih terus mencuri lirik Taehyung. 'Nama yang unik,' batin Jungkook. Tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Jungkook ikut berhenti dan sedikit mendongak menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai sebelum bertanya, "Kau sepertinya hobi sekali mencuri lirik, hm? Jungkook-ssi,"

Jungkook nyaris menjerit (lagi) mendengar suara berat Taehyung, apa lagi saat menyebut namanya. Kesannya seksi sekali. Jungkook suka sekali dengan suara berat seperti itu, ia bosan dengan suara lembut seperti Jimin yang setiap hari didengarnya.

"Ng itu… itu karena wajah sunbae tidak asing. Sunbae model kan?" tanya Jungkook malu-malu.

Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya, "Aku cuma model kecil, kok. Tapi terima kasih karena sudah menaruh perhatian pada model kecil sepertiku." Taehyung mengusap leher segan.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Sunbae model yang bagus menurutku," ujarnya, "dan mempesona…" cicitnya diakhir.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar cicitan Jungkook. "Omong-omong," kata Taehyung sambil menyandarkan sebelah lengannya di dinding dekat kepala Jungkook, "Kau tidak ingin minta maaf karena sudah mencuri sesuatu dariku hm, pencuri kecil?" tanya Taehyung yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook.

Jungkook ketar ketir ketika wajah Taehyung hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Ia dapat merasa deru napas Taehyung di wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, "Eh? A-aku tidak mencuri apapun dari sunbae," cicit Jungkook.

'Justru sunbae yang sudah mencuri, mencuri hatiku!' teriak batin Jungkook.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menunjukkan seringai, lantas mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari saku celana trainingnya. Menunjukkan wallpaper smartphone-nya kepada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya.

Wallpaper itu foto Jungkook di kereta subway minggu lalu! Di foto itu terlihat Jungkook yang sedang mengarahkan kamera smartphone-nya ke Taehyung tepat di depan wajahnya, senyum sumringah terpampang jelas di wajah Jungkook. Orang rabun jauh juga pasti langsung tahu bahwa Jungkook sedang mengambil foto Taehyung secara terang-terangan, bukannya diam-diam seperti yang dipikirkan Jungkook.

Taehyung menggoyang-goyangkan smartphone-nya di depan wajah Jungkook dengan seringai yang makin melebar, "Bagaimana hm? Yang kau lakukan itu melanggar privasi lho~ anak manis sepertimu juga tidak akan lepas dari jeratan polisi jika aku melaporkan ini," ucap Taehyung dengan nada menggoda, "Ini pelanggaran privasi di ruang publik~"

Jungkook gelagapan melihat fotonya, "Tapi, tapi sunbae sendiri mengambil fotoku!" ujar Jungkook berusaha membela diri, sudut mata bulat sedikit berair karena panik. Taehyung terkekeh melihat wajah merah dan panik Jungkook. Manis sekali~

"Dibandingkan foto yang kau ambil, jelas sekali foto yang ada padaku yang lebih terlihat seperti sedang melanggar privasi di ruang publik kan?" tanya Taehyung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau ini aku laporkan ke polisi ya? Wah, pasti akan heboh dan kau akan masuk penjara~"

"Mana ada hukum seperti itu!" debat Jungkook.

"Ada kok, apa perlu aku sebutkan pasal dan jenis hukumannya?"

—bohong kok. Peraturan tentang pelanggaran ruang privasi seperti itu hanya ada di Jepang.

Jungkook terdiam dan nyaris menangis di tempat. Padahal, akhirnya ia bisa debut. Padahal akhirnya ia bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya. Tapi, malah akan dipenjara karena –hanya—mengambil foto orang lain tanpa seizin orangnya di ruang publik.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya dapat menggigit bibir dalamnya karena gemas dengan anak lelaki di depannya. Lihat saja mata bulatnya yang berair dan bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Ia pun berdeham agar perhatian Jungkook kembali ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak akan kulaporkan," gumam Taehyung. Raut wajah Jungkook menjadi cerah mendengar itu.

"Tapi—" potong Taehyung sebelum Jungkook sempat menghela napas lega, membuat Jungkook kembali manyun.

Taehyung hanya bisa menahan gemas melihat perubahan wajah anak lelaki di depannya. "Kau harus bayar denda." Ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook makin manyun. "Tapi sunbae, aku ini cuma anak sekolahan," keluh Jungkook. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak mau tahu~ pokoknya kau harus bayar dendanya,"

Jungkook mulai kesal dengan pria di depannya ini. Ia kira pria ini baik, ternyata hanya tukang palak. Setelah ini ia akan menghapus semua foto pria menyebalkan ini dan melupakannya!

Jungkook lupa kalau akan debut dengan Taehyung.

"Baiklah, sunbae. Kau mau berapa?" tanya Jungkook malas, "Eh jangan mahal-mahal ya! Aku kan tidak punya uang…"

Taehyung menyeringai lalu menarik dagu Jungkook.

Cup!

Dengan seenaknya Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pipi tembem Jungkook. Taehyung melepaskan kecupan itu, "Itu baru satu persen dari dendamu. Nanti akan aku tagih lagi," lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Taehyung menepuk kepala Jungkook yang masih terdiam memroses kejadian tadi. Jungkook memandangi punggung Taehyung yang berlalu sambil bersiul. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi yang dicium Taehyung. Beberapa detik kemudian wajah Jungkook merah padam bagai udang rebus.

"A-I-Itu tadi…." Lututnya terasa lemas hingga Jungkook menyandarkan badannya pada tembok, "Yah! Sunbae!" Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengar teriakkan itu.

~End~

Yourdailyangst's note:

Ini terinspirasi dari berita Lentudei yang dilansir dari Buzzfeed dan aku lagi kebanyakan baca manga shoujo jadi yah begitulah… tolong kritik aku dengan sadis :') sedang males-malesnya buat nulis nih, tolong salty in aku atas kemalasanku, maaci :')


End file.
